redscales_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Kobold
Lore The kobold race is an offshoot of dragon kind. They have shorter lifespans, starting small and growing to only three or four feet in height. They walk upright on two feet, having hands that allow them to more easily harvest natural resources and craft things than dragons can. Their most unique adaptation, though, is that they are optimized receivers for dragons' "Presence", the psychic abilities that makes dragons natural rulers. Kobolds live to serve dragonkind and embrace that role wholeheartedly. As a result their culture heavily emphasized doing whatever they can to serve a dragon. Even dying in service of a dragon is praiseworthy; the only thing that can shake their loyalty is another dragon. They are exceptionally ineffective to send after opposing dragons because they can so easily be swayed to serve them instead. Kobolds prefer living underground with as little light as possible. Their eyes are adapted to function well in near total darkness, but prove painfully oversensitive to the light of day outside. They typically living in confusing mazes of tunnels, containing communal egg chambers where the females leave their progeny to be raised by specialists. This works well with their loose sexual mores that generally promote any sex with any member of a draconic species at any time. They especially favor true dragons as partners, when they can manage to get their interest, and those with many partners to attest to their sexual prowess. Kobolds are unusually similar between males and females, both physically and mentally. This makes it easier for a dragon to master controlling both genders at once. However, it takes some effort to learn to distinguish them without arousing them enough to see what's inside their genital slit. Non-combat encounters When exploring the Kobold Warren, if Princess Glitterscale is in your party, male kobolds will automatically join your party instead of fighting. This applies to other parties passing through the Warren, but not to specialized subtypes such as sorcerers. Kobolds that join this way will be marked with blue pawns, similar to those enslaved by Glitterscale, indicating that her Presence is influencing them instead of yours. Combat basics In standard combat, standard kobolds are pretty basic except that they deal Pierce type damage on all of their attacks. In mass combat, however, they have two extra abilities: Throw - Ranged four attack that shares tempo with Feint. Dex + Wis v Dex. Beats Trap, and opposed roll against Defend. Otherwise only effective if the target targeted another unit. Shift - Defensive movement. One space version of Maneuver that shares tempo with Defend. It protects the kobold from Attack and Trap, but is beaten by Feint and Overpower. Talking your way out Initial wills: Fight = 100%, Flee = -100%, Fuck = -50%, Join = -50%. Chance to Parlay/Distract = 150% - 50% x Will to Fight - 50% current HP percentage. (Starts at 50% total.) You can improve your odds by wearing them down in a fight or by using arguments that reduce Will To Fight or both. Chance to Seduce = 50% + Will to Fuck. (Starts at 0% total) NOTE: Kobolds always join after sex with you, including seduce, rape, or convince to have sex. Surrendering has lethal results. You cannot fly away within the tunnels they live in. Argument multipliers (multipliers above the break are different from standard): Enemy subtypes Kobold Basic kobold enemies range from level 3 to 7, and are scaled initially based on your level. They are found in the Kobold Warren. Kobold Sorcerer Kobold Sorcerers range from level 5 to 10, also scaled by your level. They are found in the Kobold Warren. They have a lightning attack which beats Attack, Maneuver and Overpower. You can gain this power by devouring or enslaving them. If you enslave one they retain the Sorcerer training template, allowing them to use Lightning but removing their ability to specialize in a noncombat role. Kobold Miner Kobold Miners range from level 3 to 17, and are not scaled by your level. They are found in the Kobold Mines. They deal bonus damage on Attack. Devouring or enslaving one allows you to learn to Mine or Quarry, and to build mining camps to do so automatically. When enslaved, they retain a specialization in mining, and are initially equipped with copper pickaxes. Kobold Guard Kobold guards range from level 7 to 21, and are not scaled by your level. They are found in the Kobold Mines. When enslaved, they retain a specialization in guarding, which grants them the Wrestle command to deal nonlethal damage, and a bonus when working in the Barracks, Hoard Guard, or Prison. Kobold Foreman Kobold foremen range from level 21-39 and are not scaled by your level. They are found in the Kobold Mines. They deal bonus damage on Attack (more than the miners). Devouring or enslaving one allows you to learn to Mine or Quarry, and to build mining camps to do so automatically. When enslaved, they retain a specialization in mining, and are initially equipped with silver pickaxes. Kobold Warden The kobold warden can be encountered when leaving the Wolf Prisoner in the Kobold Warren. He is level 7, regardless of your level. He can use a Barrier spell as a magical version of Defend that heals him from mana instead of energy. It shares tempo with Trap, and beats Trap, Attack, and Maneuver, but loses to Overpower and Feint. The warden can be recruited as a follower, Jaith. You can acquire his Iron Key by talking to him, demoting him, enslaving him, or devouring him. If you have the Iron Key or have Jaith in your party, you can release the Wolf Prisoner to get another follower. You can learn his Barrier spell by talking to him, demoting him, enslaving him, or devouring him. Jaith comes equipped with a whip, allowing him to fight at a range of two, and a shield which grants a 20% evasion rate against physical attacks. He is a Rook and can boost or cover your Defend, Trap, or Barrier actions. Base stats Kobolds receive increased morale bonus from Brothels but reduced bonus from Race Tracks. They have +100% productivity in Mining Camps, including using the Mine or Quarry action with your party. (They have a +500% productivity bonus in Hatchery, once that building is implemented.) They have a penalty up to 50% working in sunlight, but no penalties in darkness. This makes them ideal for working underground, and better for night shifts than day shifts. They also have a 50% bonus to strength for purposes of carrying inventory.Category:Races